


Stardust Between Us

by Lostfadingthoughts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS, Action, Angst, Drama, James T. Kirk/Spock - Freeform, M/M, Star Trek: AOS, kirk/spock - Freeform, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostfadingthoughts/pseuds/Lostfadingthoughts
Summary: Another day, another diplomatic mission. What could go wrong? Separated by space and running out of time, the crew of the Enterprise must save their Captain and loyal Comm. Officer and Doctor from a foreign attack.





	1. Feelings Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Majorly inspired by a prompt given to me on my tumblr by user: walkingcontrafiction! It was an awesome prompt that I had originally planned to make into a one off but then suddenly I felt totally inspired to write a multi chapter fic for it :3 These chapters will be shorter then my normal works of 4000 words, basically cut in half to 2000 so I don't have to strain as much! Enjoy! As always, be sure to leave a comment before you leave and if you'd like to discuss anything about my fics please be sure to message me on tumblr through my main: lostfadingthoughts or my side (more star trekky) blog: sailingthroughthestars

“Of all the people in this great big space, it has to be Jim.” 

“I do not think I have done most of the choosing.”

“So you're saying you believe in fate now?”

“No.” Spock paused. “I am not sure what I am saying.”

Bones grumbled as he shuffled alongside Spock. He'd brought with him his tiny scanner and began to put it on varying places of the Vulcan’s face. 

“You're an anomaly, you know that right?”

“I defer to your good judgement, Doctor. As of right now, you know more about me than anyone else on this ship.”

Bones smirked. “Even Uhura?”

Nodding, Spock shifted awkwardly on the patients table. “Yes.” He’d found a nice spot on his shoes to look at. 

“Well, first and foremost, I can see with my own eyes that you haven't been sleeping well.”

“It's been...difficult to find an inner peace.”

“So no meditation either? Jesus man, how are you even functioning right now.”

Spock looked up from his shoes, the bags under his eyes even more prominent now that Bones was really looking at him. 

Bones sighed and placed his scanner in a pocket on his person. “You haven't been eating either, have you.”

“Doctor, you seem to know me better than I thought.”

“I'm a Doctor, Spock. It's my job to know people.”

“You tend to the body, not the mind. How can you know someone from body alone?”

Smiling, Bones pulled up a chair and jacked the seat up to face Spock at the same level. “There's a lot you can tell from a body. I don't need to see into your mind to know how you're feeling or what you're thinking.”

“Please explain.” Spock sounded defeated, his shoulders sagging just a bit. He was so tired of feeling tired but the feelings inside that he wrestled with daily were running havoc on him, seemingly driving him mad. 

“You told me yourself you have feelings for Jim, and while I can't share the same sentiments for that bumbling idiot like you do, just being next to you I can feel how horrible you feel.”

Spock listened to Bones, tried to open his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the words. 

“It's not logical for someone to feel what others are feeling, Spock. It's a gut reaction, empathy. I can see from your posture you haven't been sleeping and from the poor complexion of your skin, you haven't been eating well either.”

“What is you’re diagnosis, Doctor?”

“Don’t you know by now?” Bones smirked. “You're in love, you idiot.”

* * *

 

Two weeks. 

It’d been two weeks since Spock had come to see Bones and speak to him about his health. 

Two weeks of restless sleeping, of only half eating. 

His mind was busy being elsewhere. 

Mainly it was fixated on Jim, or rather on the feelings he had for Jim. 

It was hard at first, to wrap his head around what the Doctor had said. He couldn’t believe that what he was feeling was love, but as the days went on and his mind kept wandering back to Jim, it was obvious that Spock was intoxicatingly in love with his Captain. 

They hadn’t done much, the Enterprise and her crew, during these two weeks. It was mostly travel with a few short stops on familiar Federation planets, but their current course was set for a diplomatic mission on a planet just discovered. 

The Federation was looking to garner trade with the folk that already called this planet home and the Enterprise was tasked as a council proxy. 

The bridge was abuzz with excitement, as it always was in situations like these. Everyone was at their stations, but the distance between couldn’t stop them from chatting with each other. 

Jim sat in his chair, listening to everyone babble on, focused on the screen in front of them. The planet was busy filling up the view and Spock was certain that Jim was mentally preparing himself for the meeting. He could practically see the wheels turning in Jim’s head. 

“They need three people for the meeting.” Nyota sighed, sidling up next to Spock. She rested on a blank space of his dash and crossed her ankles to get comfy. 

Spock looked away from Jim, as if almost tearing his gaze away, to look up at the communications officer. “Seeing as I am Second Officer and you are the Communications Officer and that you have been briefed of the native language, I am certain we will be accompanying the Captain to his meeting.”

Nyota shrugged and smiled slightly down to Spock. A moment passed between them before her smile fell. “Have you been sleeping well?”

Spock could feel himself shutting down. It’s not as if he’d lost his feelings for Nyota, but through the time they’d spent apart, both had come to a decision of friendship rather then lose each other altogether.  

If Nyota and McCoy could see he wasn’t up to par, could that mean that everyone else saw it too?

Spock’s eyes moved slowly from Nyota’s face to look at Jim. The act itself seemed automatic. 

Nyota saw this too. 

She laid a hand on Spock’s shoulder, glad that he didn’t tense up under her touch, and leaned forward to whisper for privacy. “You can talk to me anytime, Spock.”

Spock nodded but his gaze didn’t leave Jim. He felt Nyota’s hand release his shoulder and heard her walk back to her station. 

Spock sighed and wondered if he’d ever get over this.

* * *

 

They’d landed quite safely in an area designated for them. The native folk had no ships of their own just yet but they were somewhat technologically advanced. Given another hundred years or so and they may well achieve flight on their own.

For now, they merely stood outside, waiting for the Captain of the Enterprise and his proxy crew.

“Captain’s Log - We’ve landed safely on Planet X-328, and will beam down to them shortly. I will be accompanied by Lt. Uhura for her excellence in linguistics and by Dr. McCoy in case we or anyone else requires medical attention.  We plan to garner trade with the native people in hopes of tying another planet to the Federation, one we can help advance - wish us luck. Kirk out.”

The bridge was silent as Jim stood from his Captain’s chair. He’d swung around, ready to leave through the turbo lift to the transporter room but stopped short. 

Uhura was looking at him and then at Spock, who’d by now stood from his station, arms folded behind his back. He looked tense but stoic all the same.

“Mr. Spock?” Jim called, walking over to the Vulcan. “Is there something wrong?”

“I am confused as to your current selection for the proxy council, Captain. Should I not go instead?”

Jim smiled that stupid smile that Spock liked so much. It made him cringe inward and fight to hold his solid stance. He’d begun to dig his nails into his arms and was thankful they were behind his back where Jim couldn’t see.

“You were my first choice, Spock, but as I said in the log, I need you here and Bones with me in case anything were to happen. The people of this planet have been forthcoming so far, but I need you here to make the tough but logical decisions, just in case.”

Logic seemed the farthest from Spock’s mind. The Vulcan in him would be severely disappointed to know that Spock was busy thinking irrational thoughts, ones that worried him, scared him.

Spock nodded all the same and stood aside as Jim turned and gestured for Nyota to follow. He caught her eye for a moment as she passed by, an unspoken agreement of sorts to be careful and to make sure everyone else was safe as well. 

Spock made his way to an ensign. “Please bring up the vitals for the council proxy crew.” 

The ensign obliged and within a few moments, Jim, Uhura, and McCoy had been teleported down below to meet with the natives and their vitals popped up on the screen.

* * *

 

It hadn’t been that long truly, but to Spock it felt an eternity. He tried to focus his mind on other things, walking around the bridge and checking up on different things multiple times. 

He couldn't bring himself to sit in the Captain’s chair, merely glancing at it now and then as he made his repeated rounds. 

Everything seemed to stay the same but in an instant it all changed.

An alerted sounded on the bridge as Sulu brought up a map on his screen. “Sir.” He called to Spock as the Vulcan practically hopped across the room. 

“What is it Mr. Sulu?” 

“Ships, sir, a few ships coming in from above.” On the skeletal map before him, Sulu and Spock watched as a few large dots came ever closer to the center where the Enterprise sat. “They couldn't have originated from this planet, they don’t have the means to make them.”

“You are correct Lt., yet they are here all the same.” Fire seemed to fill Spock’s veins as he rounded on a nameless ensign standing in Nyota’s stead. “Hail them.”

A few chirps of the comm and then silence. When the ensign tried again and received no response, she looked to Spock. “Commander, they are ignoring our hail.”

The ship jolted and Spock was nearly flung across Sulu’s desktop. When the rumbling ceased, he steadied himself. 

“Commander, they are firing at the planet.” Sulu swiped the map off of his screen, automatically preparing the Enterprise for take off. 

Spock reached into his back pocket, his heart racing as his fingers flipped open the cover of the communicator. The device chirped loudly. The ship gave another jolt but Spock had braced himself this time. “Captain, it seems as if the planet is under attack.”

He waited as patiently as he could for the silence on the other end to break. The ships outside continued to fire, hitting the Enterprise and the planet beneath them. More were joining their small fleet and adding hit upon hit. 

“Spock!” Jim’s voice came booming from the other end of the communicator. “They’re hitting the city center!” The noise behind his voice was just as loud, people screaming and debris flying about as the attacks kept coming. 

“Captain, it would be wise for you to return-”

The lights went out and the Enterprise went dead. Silence filled the bridge, tension rising as everyone looked at everyone else. Sulu looked up at Spock. Another large blast had hit them and knocked all power out. 

“Captain-”

“Spock, get out of here!”

Spock’s hand began to shake. “Jim, we cannot take off, the ship’s power has been shut off.”

Again, nothing but silence on the other end until Jim spoke, the noise of people rushing about behind him caused a bit of panic to rise within the bridge crew. “You have to find a way to get it back online, Spock. Once it is, take off.”

Chekov was busy talking to Scotty over his communicator, trying to discuss different means of restoring power.

“We will beam you aboard once it is, Captain.” 

“Spock, there’s no time.” More screaming, more shots being fired. Jim sounded out of breath, as if he were running. “There’s people hurt down here, we’re staying to help. Go, get out of here and get back to the Federation-”

Another large blast hit the Enterprise and slowly but surely power returned. 

“Get help - we’ll -- fine - Spock -- now! Uhur-!” Jim’s end went silent. Spock tried to connect to him again but no matter how many times he called for Jim, no answer came. 

Sulu powered up the thrusters, the ship rumbling all around them. The ensigns aboard the bridge went about their stations no questions asked but Sulu was waiting for Spock’s word. “Commander?” He called sternly.

Spock looked up from the communication device, having realized that he’d done nothing but stare at it for a few good moments while everyone else was doing their job. He looked to Sulu and then to the front window of the bridge, watching as ships descended on the planet in front of them, open fire spraying beneath them. More were hitting the Enterprise and, reluctantly, Spock nodded to Sulu.

He found his way to the Captain’s chair, Jim’s chair, and sat down.

“You heard the Captain, Mr. Sulu, take us out.”


	2. That Wasn’t Smart

The Enterprise and her crew had done what they were told, abandoning a part of themselves within the Captain, Uhura and Bones. 

A quiet hush laid over the bridge as Sulu navigated them away to an outwardly safe location. The incoming ships had long forgotten about them and while Spock wanted nothing more than to retaliate, the enemy was growing in mass numbers of large, battle worthy ships. 

They wouldn’t even make a dent and then where would Jim be, stranded on a foreign planet with no way home, his crew dead. 

Spock knew it was the right call, to turn and gather a fleet of their own. He’d rather stay behind to help but he’d only be a bumbling mess, too strung out from lack of sleep and proper nutrition. 

The ensign in place of Nyota, but not unequal to her, sent a hail out to a representative of the Federation. Instantly they responded. 

“Enterprise, what is your query?” 

For a second, Spock was at a loss for words. He cleared his throat and shifted in the Captain’s chair. “We are requesting back up. Planet X-328 is under attack. Captain Kirk, Lt. Uhura and Doctor McCoy descended on the planet per the Federation mission of diplomatic unity. They have been stranded on the planet and enemy ships are attacking them.” 

There was silence on the other end, one that warranted worry among the bridge. Spock looked to Sulu and waited. 

“Commander Spock.” The familiar voice of Commodore Paris spoke over the intercom. “What you are asking for is greater than what we can oblige.”

Spock felt like his heart was dropping out of body, but he stayed quiet and waited for any semblance of hope. 

“However, Captain Kirk has served the Federation and its people well. We will send you back up, Commander Spock, but it will take a bit of time. Stay hidden from the enemy and we will see you soon.”

The frequency between the two ended and Spock collapsed stiffly into the Captain’s chair. 

As far back as the Enterprise sat, they could see that the enemy ships had all descended on the planet. None we left flying and shooting downward, now they were down there probably strong arming the native people into submission. 

Whatever they wanted with the planet had nothing to do with the Enterprise or the Federation. In fact, no enemy ship had come after them. All of their focus seemed to be on Planet X-328. 

Jim,  Nyota and Dr. McCoy were down there as well, trying to help people and hopefully staying safe. 

By a normal glance one would think Spock was taking the waiting game with stride, confidently holding a level head, but to the well trained eye, and those who knew him well, could see the Vulcan fighting all urges to fidget in that chair. 

Sulu noticed. 

“We need to do something, we can’t just sit here.” Sulu’s jaw was tight, his anxiety shared with the rest of the bridge. 

“I understand your frustration, Lt., but we have been told to wait for backup by both our Captain and that of Commodore Paris. If we were to try and descend the planet with our one ship, their many would tear us apart in seconds and then there would be no Enterprise for her crew to come back to.” 

“We could beam aboard ze planet, sir.” Chekov piped up. 

Once the ship had regained power and moved out of the way of the planet and its attackers, the Enterprise was unable to restore the program which tracked the vitals of the landing party. Something from the ships were blocking them from scanning the planet and thus the location of the Captain and their fellow crew members. 

“We have no idea if they are dead or alive and if we were to go in blind, the possibility of our outcome and theirs would be a very low percentage.”

Spock's communicator chirped on his lap and he flung open the front, expecting someone from some part of the ship, possibly Mr. Scott, to chime in on a rescue mission. 

What he heard stopped him cold. 

“Spock?”

It was low, barely a whisper and in hurried hush tones. 

“Spock?” The voice called again, a little louder this time. 

“Captain?”

“Shhh! Whisper, they don’t know we’re here.”

“Here, where, Captain?” Spock whispered this time. 

“Is everyone safe?”

Spock swallowed hard. “Yes. We’ve safely parked ourselves a few paces back.”

“The Federation?”

“They will provide a few ships. Commodore Paris has seen to it. Jim, where are you?”

“We’re safe for now, but they’re combing the streets looking for anyone who's hiding.”

“How are you able to hail us? We are blocked from scanning the planet.”

“I-I don’t — Jim, quiet!” Bones’ raspy voice came through and hushed Jim. For a moment there was only a tense silence, one that Spock wasn’t sure he could handle any longer. Jim came back through, even quieter this time. 

“Spock, listen, we are going to try and - there they are!” The enemy voices boomed loudly, cutting off Jim’s words. Spock bolted from the Captain’s chair, not sure where he was exactly intending to run. He felt so helpless on the other end of this device, not able to control himself and frankly, not caring that the rest of the bridge was watching him panic. “Spock! Spock, don’t come here! Get off her, Uhu- Spock! Don’t come here, don’t com-” 

The bridge could hear the sounds of Jim grunting, could hear the breath being taken from his lungs in short gasps. One could only surmise that Jim was being roughly handled and until his end went silent, Spock stood stock still, communicator gripped so tightly in his hand it could shatter from pure rage.

“Mr. Sulu.” Spock’s voice was flat, his jaw just as tight as his shoulders. “Have them prepare the transporter.”

“Yes Sir, Commander.”

* * *

“Commander, I don’t think you understand.” Scotty spoked hurriedly as he rushed down the hall alongside Spock who was making a direct beeline for the transporter room.

“On the contrary, Mr. Scott, I know perfectly well that since we are unable to scan the planet, there is no surety that I may land in a safe spot on the planet.”

“And you’re still willing to do this?” The doors to the transporter room swished open and a few ensigns were preparing the pad. Scotty moved around to stand in front of Spock, to try and stop him, if only for a moment. “Sir, if you end up trapped somewhere, we can’t bring you back. We’ll be sending you out there blind.”

Spock took a minute to gather his thoughts. “I’ve put Lt. Sulu in charge of the comm while I am away. Wait for Commodore Paris’ ships. I have every confidence that we will manage to reset the link to the ship, and every confidence that you will be here to bring myself, our Captain, Lt. Uhura and Dr. McCoy home.” 

He took a step around Scotty and headed on up to the pad. He stood on the circle and looked to the ensign, nodding once. 

“Good luck, Sir.” Scotty spoke, making his way over to the computers to watch as the ensign pressed the keys to send Spock out. He took one last look at Spock and watched as he fizzled out of sight.

A part of Spock, usually the biggest but now coming in at a far second, told him what he was doing was a bad idea. 

He’d landed, thankfully, in a heavily wooded area with no one around for what seemed like miles. It was cold but it didn’t bother Spock much. He had a mission and he was too focused on it to care about much else, especially the more practical side of himself that was still buzzing in his head about how bad of an idea this was.

He opened his communicator to contact the ship but when no response was given it only solidified his theory as to why Jim was able to contact him for that brief amount of time.

Looking around for markers of any kind, Spock quickly found some shoe prints and brush that had been pressed low to the ground.

He may have been in the middle of nowhere but these signs pointed towards, or rather away, from civilization. Spock turned and followed the shoe prints backwards, surmising that they had to originate from somewhere and thus would, hopefully, find the planets native folk.

It was quiet here, in the forest. There were a few sounds from native creatures but Spock didn’t see any cross his path. No, all he had were his thoughts. 

Maybe it had been foolish of him to beam aboard the planet with no idea or direction, but Jim’s voice and the noises he made while almost certainly taking a few good punches to the gut, tore Spock’s heart in half. 

He’d felt helpless and small back on the Enterprise and was kicking himself mentally over and over that he should have done more, made more of a point to come along on the proxy crew meeting. 

Spock wondered why Jim had told him explicitly not to come down here. He wondered how bad it was and if the enemy had already done the worst with Jim and Nyota and Dr. McCoy. 

He wondered if he’d even be able to help at all or if by landing here he’d caused more of a problem. 

Spock stopped short and took a moment for himself. He shut his eyes and breathed in the scent and sounds of the forest around him. He could feel himself find a calming state in which to collect his thoughts. He exhaled the breath he’d been holding and tried to release the panic, the anxiety that had balled itself up inside of him, and slowly by surely regained a majority of his practical mind.

A cracking sound to his left startled him but instead of jumping he’d simply turned, kneeled and pointed the phaser he’d had clipped to his side towards the direction of the noise. 

A young man stood before Spock, startled by the phaser and the suddenness with which Spock responded. He held up his hands in friendly compliance. “Please please I don’t wish to harm you.”

The man spoke English well but he was dressed in the same garb he’d seen of the native folk that came to meet the ship, a brown poncho with sleeves, slacks the color of aged green leaves, shoes as generic as flats could come. He’d had a black cowl wrapped around his neck and a small pouch with a skinny strap slung across his torso. 

The stranger smiled as Spock stood and packed his weapon away. He ran a hand through his bright blonde hair. “Sorry to sneak up on yah. Name’s Degray.”

Still wary of this new comer, Spock stood straight and watched as the young man’s blue eyes sparkled wildly, a look he’d seen in Jim’s eyes when adventure was abound. The man looked to be in his early twenties and as friendly as he was, a bit naive and with an accent that seemed to mimic Scotty’s scottish inflection. 

When Spock would have introduced himself as he always did with rank and ship name, he’d decide against it until he knew exactly who we was dealing with. “My name is Spock.”

“You’re not from around here, I can tell just by looking at yah ears and your clothes.”

“You are correct. I’ve come looking for a few friends of mine. I was told they would be in the city center.”

“Oh auch, you don’t want to be lookin’ there. Whole planets’ been taken over.”

The situation was becoming increasingly awkward and uncomfortable and quite frankly a bit weird. Spock shifted slightly, his feet find new places to stand. “That is why I am here. I believe they have been captured by the enemy and I’m here to find a way to help them and your planet.”

Degray nodded and smiled, his blue eyes flashing in excitement yet again. “Oh I never said it was my planet, Spock.”

Spock could hear the rustling of the woods but before he could react properly, a number of people jumped from bushes and behind a few trees, encircling him and tackling him to the ground. He felt someone grab the phaser at his side, felt it pressed against his forehead. 

Spock stopped immediately, trying to peer up at Degray standing in front of him and holding the weapon. “I believe you’re looking for your Captain aye? Blonde hair, blue eyes, got a mouth on him that makes you want to punch the living daylights out of him?”

“That would be him, yes.” Spock spoke, his jaw tight and his words cold as ice. 

Degray leaned down and smiled and before Spock’s eyes his image changed. No longer was it the handsome face of the stranger but older and harsher lines digging into a different, older face. The blonde hair changed to a black, ratty braid and the eyes morphed into a dull brown. 

“He fought hard, he did, but we were able to make him see the light.”

All around Spock the other bodies chuckled. 

“He’s in the city center like you said, but he’s a bit tied up right now.”

Again, laughter encircled him, making Spock feel dizzy with rage and utter contempt. He was outmanned and in danger but the more Degray made jokes, the more Spock wanted to bash his face in. 

“Why don’t we pay him a visit?”

Before Spock could answer or move for that matter, a heavy object came swiftly down upon his head. The last thing he saw before nothing at all was the ugly smile of Degray as he tucked the phaser away in his pouch. 


End file.
